


Birthday

by quinnfabs



Series: Friendship Writing Challenge [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, season 6 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:17:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnfabs/pseuds/quinnfabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Elliott are friends, but Kurt doesn't have the best experience with friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

Kurt feels lost. Like everything he ever knew is completely gone. And he’s not wrong, it’s true, all of his friends a _re_ gone. They’re off doing other things, TV shows and music tours and some of them even back in  _Lima._ He can’t imagine going back there, with his tail between his legs, the place that tried to diminish his light, made him feel like he didn’t even deserve a light.

He’s content, though. He has school going for him. …But that’s about it. Half his band up and left New York, it’s hard to keep that going. He feels a little lost, a little sorry for himself.

He thinks about the way it felt to be standing on that street corner, by himself. Everyone promised that they would be back there, but he was the only one. And he can’t help but think,  _isn’t that how it has always been?_

New York is bright, New York is lovely. But inside him, right now, he doesn’t feel as bright or as lovely as he knows he should. He feels tired, alone, sad.

He’s about to start reading his textbook on dramatic history, he figures he’ll get ahead on his assignments when he hears the doorbell ring.

He didn’t order pizza, so he’s not really sure who could be at the door.

“Oh.” He says when he opens the door and sees a familiar face.

“Yeah, oh.” Elliott responds, pushing his way into the loft. “You seriously thought you could go MIA for that long, and have me say nothing about it?”

Kurt doesn’t really know what to say to that, so he just moves out of the way so Elliott can put his things down.

“Look, Kurt. I get it, all your friends are off doing other things. But  _we’re friends too._ And I’ve been back from my yoga retreat for  _days_ waiting to hear from you.” Elliott responds, a little desperate.

“I’m sorry.” Kurt replies, looking at the floor. He doesn’t know what to do in a situation like this. He feels bad for not calling, but he didn’t think that Elliott would want to hear from him. He’s always complaining about one thing or the other, it must get tiring being on the receiving end of it.

When he tells Elliott as much, Elliott just gives him a blank stare. “You do realize that the thing you’re describing right now is friendship, right? When you listen to each other’s problems and help each other out?”

And the way Elliott says it, so obviously, Kurt realizes that he hasn’t really  _had_ the best friends. He isn’t really used to this. And Elliott knew the people he used to hang out with, knows about Rachel’s penchant for making things about herself and Santana’s inability to give a shit. So he gets it _,_ gets why Kurt is so distant when it comes to friendship, because that’s what he’s been used to.

“Listen, I miss you. And I wanna hang out, so we can either go down to this new bar or stay here, your choice. But we’re hanging out.” Elliott says, earnestly, poking Kurt’s chest a little, just to get him to smile.

It works, and Kurt grins, “I have been wanting to go dance, for a while now. Put some of those new NYADA moves to good use.”

Elliott grins back, and it’s easy, their friendship. It’s easy to get back into the groove of things.

They decide to get dinner first, Elliott has this one restaurant in mind, and Kurt could eat. While they’re waiting to take their order, Kurt’s texting his dad back when notices the date. He stares at it a little longer, and then looks back up at Elliott’s smiling face.

“I’m the worst friend of all time ever.” Kurt bemoans.

Elliott just keeps grinning, the twinkle in his eye a little brighter.

“Can we pretend that I knew it was your birthday all along and that I actually planned all of this for you?” Kurt asks, sheepishly.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.” Elliot responds, the easy grin on his face never leaving.

Kurt thinks about the time he forgot Rachel’s audition date, how she never mentioned it but he  _knew_ that she was disappointed, that she expected more from him. He forgot Elliott’s  _birthday_ , and Elliott barely even cared. Barely even blinked.

He’d never met someone who was so… _relaxed_. It was refreshing, and Kurt doesn’t think he realized, until maybe this very moment, how truly remarkable of a person Elliott is.

“I’m paying for your dinner. And we’re getting you a present, of course my presence is a present, but still. You deserve something special.” Kurt rambles, determined to show his friend that he’s thankful.

“Hey. Relax. Just pick up my phone calls, and we’ll be good.” Elliott remarks, before adding, “And make me more cinnamon rolls. Those were delicious.”

Kurt knows that Elliott is popular, he’s attractive and kindhearted, so he can’t help but ask, “Why didn’t you do anything bigger? Like, a party?”

“I haven’t had it all that easy making friends either, Kurt. You know how weird Starchild is.”

“I don’t think I’d use the word weird. Distinctive, maybe.” Kurt adds, grinning.

Elliott rolls his eyes and says, “You’re buying me drinks, and we still have to go dancing. So shut up, and eat faster.”

Kurt laughs and shovels the pasta he just received into his mouth. “Whatever you want, birthday boy,” he adds, wiping some sauce off the corner of his mouth.

When Kurt gets home, he takes a minute to remember what’s important in his life. Things may not have been going in the direction he expected, but that doesn’t mean that it had to stop. He was in the one place he felt he belonged, and he wasn’t going to let anything get in his way, not anymore.


End file.
